With the advent of modern computing devices and communication networks, the ways in which users use electronic devices to interact with various entities has dramatically increased. Each user event—whether by making a small purchase at a grocery store, logging into a web-site, checking out a book from a library, driving a car, making a phone call, or exercising at the gym—can be tracked. The availability of this data makes it possible to analyze a user's event behaviors and take actions based on the analysis.
One particular advantage of having access to such event data is the ability to identify when a user's activity patterns change. A change in a user's behavior may signal an opportunity for an interested party (e.g., a merchant or a credit issuer) to actively engage the user to motivate or otherwise incentivize the user to transact. The change in behavior may also provide an opportunity for the interested party to engage the user to gain an understanding of the user's reasons for changing behavior.